Lonely Waterbender
by AvatarGospel
Summary: Katara is banished from the Water Tribe due to an accidental destruction of a village. She must now start a new life with someone else.
1. Book 1, Chapter 1: Banished Girl

**Book 1: Chapter 1 ****  
****Banished Girl **

I am Sauku from the water tribe. I have a great expertise in waterbending, nonetheless attracted to it. I have been living in the water tribe ever since I was a child, yet still living there, until one day...

I see a girl. A girl very pretty and adorable. She is known by the name of Katara, the little waterbender. I could not imagine what would happen if anything bad happened to her. I guess this is my first day that I am going to find out.

Katara is only the age of eight and knows very little about waterbending, nor does she know how to control it... I see that she spots a fish down by a river near the tribe. She uses her weak and unknowledgable waterbending to try to capture the sea creature. Then everything goes into chaos... She had created a small whirlpool underwater and triggered an underwater landslide. It was up to me to try to stop it. But it was too late... The slide started creating waves on shore shaking the tribe lands. Everyone ran for shelter as Katara and the tribe feared on what would happen...

The waves kept growing and growing, eventually reaching for shore. Katara just stood there in fear helplessly. Her waterbending was not powerful enough to balance the chaotic waves, nor could I. I ran towards Katara and picked her up to get her out of danger. She held onto my shoulder very tightly as tears rapided down her cheeks. We eventually got to my house where my friend was, Fortis.

"Sauku, what in the world's going on? And who is that?" asked Fortis. 

"She is Katara, a waterbender here." I responded "Her waterbending isn't too stable for her to use at the moment. She created a slide which caused these waves." Katara stood in fear, still crying since she felt she did this on purpose.

"Then we best get out of this town, along with the other citizens of the water tribe" suggested Fortis "There's no telling how big the waves will get. It's possible that it will create a tsunami and wash everything into bits."

"I'll evacuate the north part of the tribe and you get the south side." I said "Katara, come with me." As I exited the doorway, I heard splashed and screaming among the tribe as everyone ran away from the water helplessly.

"Everyone listen and calm down!" I said "We are going to get out but you need to cooperate. Everyone follow me to higher land. If you need anything from your houses, then it's too late. The waves will wash the village while you're there!" As I evacuated the people out of the village, Fortus did as well.

Once we got up to the raised land, everyone stood in shock as every piece of ice and nearly every supply floated on the water. This water tribe no longer exists in the region...

An eldered man came up as I put Katara down. She clinged onto my shoulder very upset about the incident she has caused. The eldered man said "Who is that and what happened?" he asked as Fortus did.

"Her name's Katara, a water bender, and she accidently corrupted this village." I said confessing about what Katara had done. 

"What?" the man exclaimed. The other people murmured and gasped. "She took out a whole village! How is that possible?"

"An underwater slide. That's what caused the waves." I confessed again.

"Then the girl cannot stay!" he said. Katara's mother ran up to her and hugged her in relief.

She then interupted. "She is staying! I won't let you!"

"As mayor of this tribe she IS banished! That is final. If you don't like it then you can just be executed!" said the man.

"Sir, you cannot banish a lonely child with only a mother who can't even go with her! She is unable to control her bending now but eventually she will! How can you say that?" I said slightly upset.

"No more words! She is banished! Don't any of you try to support her either!" said the mayor as he walked away from the group. Katara's mother stood there, as anger raged through her veins in her body. She picked up a club on the ground.

"You monster!" she yelled as she dashed toward the mayor. But it was too late for her to attack the mayor... The mayor performed the Water Whip technique and sent Katara's mother flying back with serious wounds and in peril condition. The crowd gasped.

"That is truly pathetic, trying to attack me." the mayor said as he walked away.

"Katara..." her mother said trying to gasp for air. "I... am going to die... Please... be safe... with... Sauku... Take this necklace..." Katara reached her mother's hand and held onto it. She held on her mother's hand tightly, crying heavily. Then, the time has come... Katara's mother was dead... She took the necklace and put it around her neck as a momento. Katara cried on her mother's chest as she lies like a puppet on the ground.

This is the day Katara will never forget in her history.


	2. Book 1, Chapter 2: A New Journey

**Book 1: Chapter 2 ****  
****A New Journey **

I haven't seen such a tremendous calamity, perhaps the greatest in all of my years I have been in the water tribe. The little girl, Katara, had washed away a tribe mistakenly. She has been banished, many homes gone forever, and her mother is dead. It is up to me to take care of her, but the eldered mayor won't allow that and will kill anyone who interferes with it.

"You have been banished now!" exclaimed the mayor "Be gone!" 

The little girl just stood in fear not knowing what to do. She had no idea what to do, nor did I. There was only one way out. I had to try to kidnap her and get her to safety from the mob. Katara headed toward an ice path leaving the tribe which no longer existed. 

"Mayor have you lost your mind?" I said "She's just a lonely girl!"

"Yes, Sauku." responded the mayor "A little girl who is banished pernamently whether she returns with control of water or not! Don't you try to go with her, young man!"

"Well tough luck!" I said dashing toward Katara. I stopped in front of her as the villagers gathered water, preparing to attack me, just like they did with Katara's mother. I needed to do something to save both of our lives. Suddenly I had a perfect defensive technique. I gathered some of the water from the nearby riverbank and formed a solid ice shield, nearly chilling the water twice as cold. The water coming towards us froze in an instant, doing nothing but enhancing the shield and wasting their energy. I needed to get Katara to safety and fast. I didn't see any paths so I had to make one. I gathered the water and made the waves collide into one another. I froze them with the icy cold breath I had. I picked up Katara and she held on tight onto my shoulder and ran down the path. The villagers began the chase. As I reached the end of the path I formed a water tower right in front of the first villager, not wanting to hurt them. The poor people did not have such technique to cross the pillar. I continued the icy road and eventually came to a frozen forest. The place was almost too quiet, there wasn't much warmth, and the sun was close to setting. I put Katara down and gave her a comforting hug.

"Katara, it's not your fault" I said.

"I miss mommy..." sighed Katara as tears ran down her little cheeks. "I want to go back." She hugged me hard.

"I miss your mother too. She was a great friend of mine." I said. I then suddenly hear footsteps.

"Stay back!" I shouted. The footsteps got closer and at a more rapid pace. He saw someone coming, only one person. It was Fortus. 

"Sauku, are you okay?" said Fortus panting.

"Yes" I responded "But she isn't" I looked down deep into Katara's adorable eyes as they still water with tears. Fortus kneeled down, rubbing Katara's right cheek.

"I'm sorry, Katara." apologized Fortus "But everything will be fine. Pretty much everyone is banished from that tribe since there are officially no homes there."

"Katara, I am a waterbending expert" I spoke "I can teach you how to become a good waterbender. I understand that you lost your mother, your home, everything. But you still have one thing. Something deep inside you, and that is your courage inside your heart." Katara then suddenly calmed down a little. She then sat up a little, still resting her head on my arm. "I can teach you waterbending, but it will have to take a while, as well as to control it."

There was a small pause as Fortus and I stared at the girl. She then got up and sat on my lap as I put my arms around her. "When can I start?" she finally spoke. She looked so shy by my eyes.

"I can start helping you whenever you're ready." I said smiling at her.

Now it was officially my own job. It is now my duty to help this adorable, cute girl to treat her like a family member. I must do everything to prevent any calamities from now on, and teach her to waterbend. And I will find ourselves a new home...


	3. Book 1, Chapter 3: Katara\'s New Life

**Book 1: Chapter 3 ****  
****Katara's New Life **

The girl is banished from the village and it was up to me to take care of her. I will love, care, and comfort her like a little sister. She is only eight years old, not even close for someone to take care of themselves. I will do my best and so will my greatest friend, Fortus. 

It is almost time for the sun to set, and the weather is getting colder and colder. I grab one of my heaviest blankets to comfort her as much as possible. I put the blanket on her and massaged her shoulders to comfort her. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder as she leaned her body toward me.

"Fortus, grab some wood for the fire, will you?" I asked.

"Sure thing." replied Fortus as he departed for some wood.

There was a moment of silence, so silent that I could only hear the soft chirps of crickets, the whistling of the winds, and the gusts of the breath coming out of our noses. I sighed seeming Katara and I really will miss our homes. I do not know where we will live yet, and I do hope that we will find somewhere to live now. "Katara, I promise that everything will be fine. Tomorrow, if you'd like, I will teach you some waterbending."

For the first time ever since the calamity, she gave a very adorable smile to me and nodded her head. I smiled back as I hugged her a little harder. I then saw Fortus coming back with some logs. "Excellent job, Fortus."

"Hehe. Nothing for a warrior." taunted Fortus. He got two rocks, trying to create a fire.

"I'll get the food from the pack." I said as I got up and searched the bag filled with many supplies. "Let's see here... What to eat...?" I kept searching as I murmured to myself. Then I picked out some fish from the tribe.

"Katara do you like fish?" I asked.

Katara nodded, being her shy self. I smiled at her. Finally Fortus created a fire and lit the logs he got.

"Just put two logs there for now. The rest can wait." I suggested. I grabbed a knife and put the dead fish on a stomp. I cut the fish in thirds as blood came rushing from the critter. I gathered some water from a nearby river and washed the blood away. As the fire kept growing, I gathered a long stick.

"All we need to do is let it heat for about ten minutes and it will be good and crispy to eat!" I said cheerfully.

After the fish finished cooking, I grabbed some plates from my bag and placed the fish on them. We had not tasted fish in such a long time, it's like we've never even tried it before! We all finished the fish quickly.

"The usual good fish, Sauku!" complimented Fortus.

"I have to agree myself" I said smiling. "Well it seems to be getting very dark. I'll prepare some blankets and sleeping bags. I have one extra one in my bag here." Seeming that Fortus and I carried our own sleeping bags, it's always a good idea to carry an extra one for another traveler. I layed Katara's sleeping bag near mine along with the blanket she was wearing.

Several hours have passed, and it was within a few hours before midnight. Katara yawned heavily and was about to fall asleep. Fortus and I yawned as well as we all grew more tired.

"I think it's time that we all go to sleep." I said, yawning again. Within a few seconds, Katara was fast asleep on the ground. I picked her up gently, trying not to wake her up and tucked her in the blanket, then gave her a small kiss on the forehead knowing that everything would be okay. Fortus and I felt like we were going to collapse as well. I used my waterbending to put out the fire and comforted myself to a nice night sleep.


	4. Book 1, Chapter 4: New Waterbending Tric

**Book 1: Chapter 4 ****  
****New Waterbending tricks! **

It seems that Katara has calmed down, although slightly upset still. Yesterday was the day of her banishment and is living with me and my friend, Fortus. Today she is volenteering to learn some waterbending moves although she will not perfect it immediately.

It is approximately an hour after dawn and I had just woken up as well as Katara. It seemed that Fortus had a little trouble getting up since he's usually his somewhat-lazy self. I got up and got out a towel and a comb. I sat down by a river, washing and drying my hair. Using the comb to straighten my messy hair, I then got up back to the encampment a few minutes later. Katara sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

"Good morning, Katara" I said.

"Hello." greeted Katara, being as shy as usual.

"Fortus, are you up yet?" I asked. Fortus moaned as he was trying to get back to sleep. Katara giggled at him. I then sat beside Katara, lending her my comb to straighten her hair. I patted her lightly on the back, seeming that she is too adorable to resist.

"Do you have anything to eat?" asked Katara, speaking for once. 

"Let's see..." I said as I quested inside my bag, looking for something to eat. "Well seems I have some really fresh bread here." I said as I took out a loaf of bread out. "Let's heat it up a little."

I got up and grabbed the rocks to create a fire again on the logs Fortus had gotten. After a few sparks the logs were incinerating. I grabbed a stick and hardened the bread above the fire. Fortus finally got up as he smelled the delicious bread.

"Hmmm... delicious!" he said excitingly. He tried to rise off of his bottom but he was too lazy to rise himself. Fortus moaned and Katara and I laughed.

Finally after a few minutes of toasting, I grabbed a knife and split the bread into three and ate the whole thing. This bread is my favorite type out of my whole tribe and Katara seemed to really like it as well.

We all got up and Fortus and I packed up while Katara sat there a bit bored. She rubbed her mother's necklace and seemed to grow slightly upset. I saw that Katara's head was down. I had to talk to her. 

"Katara?" I said walking towards her. She looked at me a little questionly "Seems this is the only thing you have left of her..." I sighed, seeming a bit depressed myself "Eventually, you will become a great waterbender, maybe even get some revenge of your village. Believe me, although you have done something bad, it's not your fault because you didn't do it on purpose." I patted her shoulder, which seemed to really comfort her.

Fortus had all the supplies ready and packed up. "Okay ready you two?" asked Fortus. Katara and I both nodded and I picked up Katara, carrying her on my shoulders as she clinged onto my shoulder.

We had walked for quite a while now, at least a mile. Our legs were already too exhausted, feeling like we were going to collapse. Suddenly we heard a waterfall. It was a miracle. We needed a good supply of fresh water and this would be a perfect opportunity to teach Katara some new waterbending tricks.

I sat down on the rockbed near the water as I felt the icy-fresh liquid in my hands. Katara sat beside me and touched the water as well. She quickly snatched the water back to her since the water was too cold for her. I laughed and smiled at her. I started doing some moves of my own. I formed a tube-shaped form of part of the water and hovered it in the air in many places and set it back in it.

"Okay Katara, let's see what you can do." I said smiling. Katara smiled back. She kneeled on her knees on the rocks and lifted some of the water but not moving much in motion. Just hovering above the water like a floating stick. Then her energy overwhelmed her and she let go of the water, nearly exhausted.

"Just gently rise your arm with a little energy out, and it should control it easily." I said as I demonstrated it to Katara. She then tried it out herself and it seemed that it worked better. She tried to rise it higher but that requires a little more energy, in which Katara does not have yet.

"That's pretty good" I complimented "Now let's see if you can do this." I raised my wrists as if I was typing and moved it back and forth. This made the waves go back and forth as well. Katara mimicked me and almost performed it.

"Don't worry. It does take a while to make it work." I explained "Just keep practicing. Also bend your wrists a little more than you did." I grabbed her hands and positioned them the way they are supposed to be. She tried again and it was more effective than before.

"Very good. Just keep it up and you'll almost have it perfectly!" I said happily, smiling at her as she smiled back greatly. Suddelny, Fortus saw something on the ground. Something very shiny, and looks very valuable!

"What's this?" asked Fortus as he pointed at the object.

"Hmmm..." I thought to myself, trying to identify the item. "I think it's a grand Emerald. I've heard it's worth many gold pieces! Maybe even hundreds!"

"Well it couldn't have just popped out of nowhere." proved Fortus "What do we do?" Fortus and I looked a bit puzzled. I then grabbed the amulet-like jewel.

"We should take it for now I guess. Someone else might steal it like the fire nation." I said.

"It'll be very miraculous if we meet the person you know." said Fortus. Katara then glanced at the valuable jewel.

"It's pretty." she said smiling. I giggled a little.

"Well we should move on I guess." I said picking up Katara. We then packed again and headed down the road...


	5. Book 1, Chapter 5: Mysterious Emerald

**Book 1: Chapter 5 ****  
****Mysterious Emerald **

We have just relaxed near a shore as I was teaching Katara some of my basic waterbending tricks. She seems to have more confidence and control in it now. Afterwards, Fortus speculated a strange jewel... Some sort of emerald worth hundreds of gold pieces! We kept it for now, hoping we would miraculously find the person whom had stolen it. 

We walked down the trail for another hour while I was carrying Katara on my shoulders. Fortus looked like that he was going to collapse at any moment. Suddenly, I saw many structures up ahead.

"Look!" I said excitingly "A village! Finally we can rest!" 

"Nonetheless, eat a lot!" said Fortus as he watered his mouth, almost drooling on what kinds of foods they have.

We both ran toward the village while Katara seemed to like the "ride" I was giving her. The smiled and giggled a lot. It was very nice to see such a girl be so happy after a banishment and a mother's death. 

We finally got to the town enterance. It seemed somewhat crowded but it's just like an ordinary village with decent people.

"Okay I'm going to go to the market!" said Fortus as he dashed rapidly across the town. I gave a weird look at him thinking he was a little over-obsessed with food. He looked at the many fruits and vegetables they had.

"Man that Fortus..." I sighed. Katara giggled again. "Come on Katara, let's go look around here." I then shouted to Fortus "Hey you better meet at the inn pretty soon, you hear?" 

He munched on the food as the merchant gave a strange look at Fortus, seeming he was eating like a pig. With his mouth stuffed, he said "Yeah sure."

"Hey you need to pay for those you know!" said the merchant.

"Hey I'm eating now! I'll pay later." retorted Fortus.

Katara and I walked around the town, investigating it a little. Then I saw some old witch-like woman, perhaps at the old of seventy... Maybe eighty? She seemed like a fortune-teller since there was a crystal ball in front of her. I walked toward her.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me about this town a little?" I asked the lady "Perhaps where everything is and such?" She glared at me strangely, as her giant nose pointed at my face.

She made a manatical laugh that I haven't heard in my life at all. Katara was a little frightened. I patted her on the back trying to calm her down.

"Excuse me... but is something funny?" I asked again.

"Why... Why should I tell you about this town when I can tell you your future?" she said exotically. "Come on, it won't hurt! It's only one copper piece."

"Well I don't really believe in fortunes..." I said as I reached in my pocket for the fee. I gave the copper piece to the lady. She meditated into the crystallized ball and smoke overwhelmed it as she saw my vision in the future.

"Aha!" she said as she spotted something interesting. "It seems that you have the ultra-rare Unagi Emerald!"

"Unagi Emerald...?" I questioned.

"Ah yes. It is an emerald that is very powerful! If it's thrown in the ocean, a giant serpent-like creature is summoned from the jewel, which is the ultimate Unagi."

"Do you see anything of someone that is looking for it that was theirs?" I asked her.

"Hmmm... I don't quite see anything at all... I just see that you are the founder of it. Perhaps my theory is that it came from another planet, like a small rock coming down. Instead of that rock, it was this..." she explained as she looked at the brilliant jewel inside her globe. 

"Well I guess we can just take care of it for now. Maybe see if we can sell it anywhere." I said looking at the wondrous jewel again.

We investigates the town a little longer, carrying our remaining pieces of cash in my pocket. We finally saw an inn to stay at for the night. 

"Let's see what this place is like, Katara" I said smiling at her. She smiled back as usual. It's almost like she had forgotten what had happened to her, but I know that she will never forget. We went inside and we went in a room that looked like a mansion enterance! An incredible sight, even the best I've seen in many years.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked a man at the main desk.

"Yes I'm just wondering where we could stay." I said "All I have is about twenty copper pieces."

"That's just how much is needed for a decent room. How many people?" he asked.

"Three people." I replied to him.

"Very well. Just go down that hall over there and there should be your room at the second door to your right." replied the man.

"Great, thank you." I said "I will be back later tonight. Here are the twenty copper pieces." I handed the copper pieces in his hand.

"Excellent. Good day to you, sir" he replied as I headed down the door with Katara. I was still wondering about this 'Unagi Emerald' the lady was talking about... Is it threatening?

"Well let's go look for Fortus." I suggested to Katara as she nodded her little head. We went around the town and went by the shops and food stands but he was no where near there. I wonder where he was? I then saw some sort of beach-like area near the other side of town. There were a few poles and someone was throwing something at it, perhaps even slicing it. I went forward towards the area cautiously not knowing what would happen. Miraculously, it was Fortus using the poles as a target practice.

"Hey Fortus!" I shouted to him. He looked at me, smiling. He ran towards Katara and I depositing his sword.

"Hello, Sauku." Fortus said "Have you found somewhere to stay?" 

"Yes, we found an in not long ago." I replied. "By the way, how much money do you have on you?"

"Eh... only like five bronze pieces..." Fortus said as he sighed. "I kind of spent it on eating a lot of food." He nervously laughed a little. I gave a small sigh.

"Oh well. Let's go back to the inn. It's getting dark out." I suggested to Fortus and Katara. On the way back, we walked across a small bridge with a small river leading to a large bank of water. It was like we were standing right next to the ocean!

"It's pretty." said Katara smiling.

"It sure is." I concurred. I had never seen such a spectacular sight in a long time, maybe ever since I was a little kid, around Katara's age. Then that changed all of a sudden. The Unagi Emerald was hanging from the cliff of my pocket. Katara whimpered a little, looking very sad. I was thinking that she had missed her mother, thinking that the body of water was some sort of sign that she and her mother had such great times together and made her remember that she is gone for good. I was wrong however...

"Katara, what's wrong?" I asked, a little depressed myself thinking I wouldn't calm her down. I picked her up as I stepped back. But once I did, the Emerald had fallen off of my pocket and being dumped into the river into the large body of water. A few seconds later, the emerald shattered inside and the Unagi's soul had been reincarnated into the body of an evil serpent-like creature with two long whisker-like tentacles on its face. It was almost the face of a chinese dragon.

I had done a terrible thing now... The Unagi was summoned...


End file.
